This invention relates to closure devices for various containers, in particular for flasks of the type of those used for containing household products, food products or cosmetics.
Pouring stoppers are known in the art which are fixed to the neck of a container, the portion forming the pouring spout ending in a bevel. This pouring spout portion is normally covered by a cap which can be fixed to the container.
The known closure devices have several disadvantages. Quite often, their pouring spout portion is open at the top so that there are sometimes overflows, particularly when air finds some difficulty in entering the container, thereby causing a jerky outflow.
Known pouring spout does not include an orientation system permitting to the end of the pouring spout to be perfectly in axis of the handle of the container, this being detrimental to handling ease.
On the other hand, when the cap is intended for being used as a metering stopper, it is very difficult to pour-out the product contained in the metering stopper in an opening of small dimension, such as is the case for example for filling-up with softening products a suitable recess provided in washing machines.